


Drinking Isn't Always Bad

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Originally based on a prompt but remolded to fit the characters.Castiel is usually shy. His best friend Meg was having a bad weekend. So some drinks are in order. The next morning being half-drunk Castiel decides to hit on a hot looking guy sitting alone. To make Meg smile again. He was sure to be rejected...right?Enjoy!





	Drinking Isn't Always Bad

The door slammed as Meg came stomping her way into the small apartment. Castiel had been having a nice peaceful Sunday night to himself. But seeing as how his roommate was home five hours early he knew something was wrong. Sighing he dragged himself out of his warm spot on the couch and followed Meg to her room. She hadn’t even bothered to close her door as she threw herself onto her bed kicking and screaming.  
  
“This is the worse weekend of my entire life! I hate this school! I hate this town!” She somehow managed to kick her shoes off nearly striking Castiel in the process.  
  
“What happened this time to get you upset Meg?” Castiel said as he carefully took a seat near the flailing woman. He didn’t want to get to close. Afraid she might hurt him on accident. Adding another reason to why this was the worse couple days of her life.  
  
Her angry red face peaked out of the pillow before she spoke. “I was fired from the Office.”  
  
Castiel couldn’t help it when a chuckle came out of nowhere. “What did you do that was so bad they fired you five hours into your overnight shift?”  
  
A mischievous look came over her still red face. “I got a little bored with the nightshift so… I decided I was gonna make some…photocopies.”  
  
Oh goodness he had a feeling he knew where this was going. “Go on”  
  
“While making those copies I might or might not have accidentally made five hundred of my naked neon ass, and I might or might not have accidently broken the copier in the process of making those copies.”  
  
The laughter that erupted from Castiel was good hearted and seemed to lift the atmosphere of the room. He tried to stop but seeing Meg’s red face with that glint in her eyes just made it all the harder. When he finally caught his breath, he managed to say, “Well to do something so idiotic would result in a response like that.” Cas watched as Meg buried her face back into her pillow.  
  
Before he could say anything else, the front door opened again. “Hey baby brother!” Cas rolled his eyes knowing exactly who had just walked in. “What’s going on here?” Gabriel said looking through the open bedroom door.  
  
“Meg here lost her job as a night secretary.” He looked at the woman peeking out from the pillow. “You wanna tell him, or should I?” When the little piece of her face disappeared once again Cas said “Well Meg decided that since she was bored at work tonight she was going to make five hundred copies of her unclothed butt and in the process she accidentally broke the printer.” He had never seen or heard Gabriel laugh so hard in his life.  
  
“Shit happens little ones! There’s nothing to be done about it! So, what should we do?” Cas watched Gab tap his chin while he thought. “I know! I’m gonna run to the store and be back in a few. We’re gonna have a couple drinks, eat some sugar, and watch some hilariously bad films.”  
  
“It’s going to be an interesting night I guess.” Cas said getting off the bed. Offering a hand up to his friend. “Let’s go get comfy before he gets back and takes the whole couch.” How Gabriel was able to do so they still couldn’t comprehend. For someone so small he certainly took up a lot of space.  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The Next Morning  
  


  
“Oh, my goodness.” Castiel moaned as he followed Meg out the door of their apartment. He really didn’t want to go to his morning classes due to the buzz that had carried over from the night prior.  
  
“Last night was ok” Meg said limping along in a semi decent mood. It was better than the ones Cas had seen her in days past. “I didn’t think you could drink that much Cas.”  
  
“Neither did I.” Castiel felt as if he was traveling in a bit of a fog as they walked to the bus stop. The night had certainly not gone according to plan. Gabriel had been pouring drinks so coated in sugar Cas hadn’t realized how much he had drank until he’d woken up the next morning, not remember much at all after Meg had fallen over the couch, hurting her ankle. He wasn’t hung over like he expected but, still in a state of what Gabriel had referred to as half-drunk.  
  
“Oh wow, look at that handsome hunk over there Cas.” Meg said nodding her head to the left. He had to admit she knew a good-looking guy when she saw one. The man was sitting at a table reading a book on mechanics while drinking a hot coffee.  
  
“Yeah but” Cas cut off at the look of sadness that had crossed his best friend’s face. There standing in the opposite direction of Mr. Good-looking was Meg’s ex-boyfriend with his arm wrapped around the new girlfriend. “Hey” Cas said giving her a little shake. When Meg finally looked at him Cas smiled “I’m gonna go hit on him.” He winked as he walked away from her “Wish me luck” Cas saw her mouth drop open as he continued towards the mechanic.  
  
He knew he was half drunk and shouldn’t be doing anything stupid. Also, the man was obviously way out of his league. Which was going to lead Castiel towards a majorly, hilarious rejection, but all his alcohol clogged mind wanted to do was to bring a smile back to his best friend’s face. “Hello” The man looked up, away from his book “Is this seat taken?”  
  
“Nah., Go ahead and take it. I won’t bite.” He winked at Castiel as his voice flowed around him like a breath of fresh air. Surrounding him on all sides. “I’m Dean”  
  
“Hello Dean, I’m Castiel.” He froze for a moment unsure of what to do. He sat not completely able to think his next move through. Dean had winked at him. This was unexpected and confused the heck out of Castiel. But he did feel a strong physical attraction towards the man, so once again he threw caution to the wind. “I couldn’t help but notice you as I was walking by.”  
  
“Oh really?” Dean said putting his book aside and leaning towards Castiel. “And what were you thinking coming over here just now?”  
  
If he hadn’t felt so brazen, he never would have said “I was thinking maybe if your drink was cold we could go grab a hot one together.”  
  
Dean looked at him, put his book away, grabbed his empty cup and stood up. “I’ll only accept your offer if I can take you to dinner tonight Cas.” He nearly fell off the seat as he stood up to walk beside Dean. This was not how his day was supposed to go but it was a very pleasant twist. Castiel looked over his shoulder to see what had happened to Meg. He saw her standing there smiling at his stroke of good luck.  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
  
Cas woke with a jolt as someone with a small joyous voice jumped on him. “Daddy Cassss! Wake Up!” A jolt on the other side of the bed followed by a second voice calling out “Daddy Deannnnn! Wakey Wakey!” Suddenly, the other side of the bed erupted into a wiggling, laughing mess. Cas joined suit with the small body lying on him.  
  
“Okay okay, enough kidos.” A scraggly morning voice laughed “Go to your bathroom and get cleaned up for breakfast. While us Daddies wake up.”  
  
“I want honey pancakes!” One said while the other responded “No pancakes! I want pie!” Their tiny voices rang out as they ran down the hallway.  
  
The two men looked at each other smiling “Good morning Cas” Dean said leaning in and giving him a tender kiss.  
  
“Good morning Dean” Cas said softly as Dean pressed their foreheads together.  
  
“Did you have sweet dreams?”  
  
“Yes” He sighed sweetly  
  
“Did you dream of me Cas?” Dean said rubbing his thumb across Cas’ cheek.  
  
He chuckled softly “Yes Dean. It was the day of our first meeting, as well as the day leading up to it.”  
  
“I love thinking about that day and how sexy you looked in those skinny jeans and trench coat.” Dean pulled Cas into his lap, nuzzling his neck. “I still think about how everything seemed to work out perfectly that day for us to meet the way we did.”  
  
Cas pushed on Dean’s shoulders playfully. “Dean Winchester our girls are gonna be screaming for breakfast shortly. If we aren’t out there when they try making it on their own and we end up with flour all over the floor again, you will be the one cleaning it up all by yourself.”  
  
“I’ll take that wager if it means five more minutes alone with you Cas.” Dean whispered as he kissed Castiel with as much passion as the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :D


End file.
